


Хаксова (Ofhux)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossover, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Благословен Галаад, где служанки исполняют свой единственный долг — порождать новую жизнь.Кроссовер с книгой и сериалом «Рассказ служанки»: Хакс — командор, Кайло — Око, Рей — служанка.





	Хаксова (Ofhux)

**Author's Note:**

> К этому тексту есть потрясающий арт потрясающего автора [z2727](http://z2727.tumblr.com/):  
>   
> ► [Art](http://i.imgur.com/5LZPhMk.jpg)  
> ► [Sketch](http://z2727.tumblr.com/post/166536715264/ready-work-soon)

***  
Стол, стул, белые шторы на окне.

Кровать изголовьем к стене, вплотную к обоям с бледно-жёлтыми маргаритками. Скамья с накидкой. Щель под дверью гардероба.

Солнечный свет падает на пол белыми полосами и тянется к выходу. Дверь в комнату никогда не запирается, а внутри нет ничего острого или гибкого — ничего, что можно было бы свить в петлю или заточить об угол каминной полки. В любой момент кто-то — кухарка, водитель или сама госпожа — может подняться вверх по скрипучей лестнице, толкнуть дверь без замочной скважины и проверить, всё ли на месте.

Стол. Стул. Шторы…

Служанка.

Она здесь, она никуда не денется.

Ей просто некуда деться.

***  
В дни Церемоний, на душе становится невыносимо.

Перед вечером полагается очиститься и она никак не привыкнет, что даже в ванной ей не найти покоя. Она смотрит на свои колени, гладкие, без привычных когда-то ссадин, смотрит на капли воды, блестящие на волосках, покрывающих голени — служанкам не пристало бриться, женщинам не пристало бриться, — она угадывает сквозь толщу воды очертания тёмного треугольника внизу живота… И закрывает глаза.

Она знает, что зыбкое водное спокойствие в любой момент может оборвать грубый голос кухарки: «Ты скоро?», и ей придётся покинуть утробу громоздкой ванны, чтобы в очередной раз выполнить свой ненавистный долг.

Она фертильна. Она одна из тех немногих женщин, из когорты счастливиц, которая может понести и родить ребёнка. И ей не позволено не делать этого. Её долг — рожать. Вне зависимости от её желания и от того, от кого скажут.

Трусы, бюстгальтер, сорочка, чулки, платье, чепец, ботинки — она одевается с чёткостью и равнодушием торгового автомата, которые когда-то стояли в каждом торговом центре. Она ещё помнит аппараты, в которых продавалась газировка и шоколадные батончики, чехлы для телефонов и дурацкие игрушки по завышенной цене. Она помнит, как впервые решилась купить тампоны в небольшом хромированном ящике, повешенном в женском туалете, а монета застряла, оставив её без покупки и с пунцово-красным от стыда лицом.

Теперь это всё под запретом: тампоны, презервативы, энергетики, жвачка, наличные деньги. Торговые центры, кофейни, пабы. Вайфай, фейсбук, свобода протеста.

Была запрещена — тщательно, расчётливо уничтожена — вся жизнь, которой они жили раньше…

***  
В камине горит огонь, и она смотрит в пляшущее на поленьях пламя, стараясь не думать, уйти, раствориться в жаре раскалённых углей.

Тихо тикают часы, отмеряя минуты до приближающейся Церемонии. Тихо стоит она на коленях, смиренно склонив голову и сложив руки на подоле. Тихо замерли за её спиной домашние слуги и водитель, ожидая прибытия госпожи, а потом самого командора.

Огонь пляшет в камине, и его отблески рождают причудливые тени.

Слышится стук каблуков и в гостиную входит Фазма, госпожа этого дома. Она усаживается в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу и закуривает.

У Фазмы высокий рост, длинные пальцы и короткие платиновые волосы. Госпожа много молчит, а если говорит, то её речь напоминает отрывистые приказы. В прошлой жизни она работала в администрации Президента, в этой — работает женой своего мужа. Фазма не служанка, но тоже служит и, как у всякой женщины, у неё тоже больше нет выбора.

Госпожа курит, дым вьётся, слуги переминаются с ноги на ногу, время течёт вязкой патокой сквозь пальцы. Но вот из коридора доносятся мерные шаги — чёткие, целеустремлённые — и в гостиную входит командор.

Подойдя к камину, он достаёт из шкатулки Библию и поворачивается к домашним.

Она видит лишь его ноги, длинные, в аккуратно отглаженных брюках со стрелками, обутые в тщательно начищенные ботинки со шнурками. Ему-то они разрешены, ведь командор, оказавшись у себя в спальне, не бросится вязать из них петлю.

Или нет?

В камине по-прежнему горит огонь. Она смотрит туда и пропускает мимо ушей и слова, в самом начале новой жизни, вбитые ей в голову: «Она сказала: вот служанка моя Валла; войди к ней; пусть она родит на колени мои, чтобы и я имела детей от неё».

Она слушает, но не слышит. И молится, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось.

***  
Ей не так противно, как с предыдущим хозяином.

Командор Хакс молод, худощав и сдержан. Она даже могла бы назвать его привлекательным в той, другой, жизни, если бы увидела его — светлокожего, рыжего и наверняка мало улыбающегося — за столиком в кофейне или выходящим из высоких дверей бизнес-центра. Он был не в её вкусе, но она могла бы оценить внешние данные. Но не сейчас.

Не тогда, когда его холодные, словно искусственные пальцы поднимают подол её платья и раздвигают колени.

Командор Хакс старается быть аккуратным. Он не причиняет боли и даже использует смазку, чтобы подготовить себя и её к соитию. Ей мерзко от одного этого слова — от благоговения, с которым произносили его тётки-наставницы в Красном центре, — но к сексу и уж тем более к занятию любовью то, что происходит сейчас, не имеет ни малейшего отношения.

Это узаконенное изнасилование. Даже если это не больно и по соглашению.

Она закрывает глаза, когда командор наконец входит в неё. Он двигается размеренно, не создавая даже намёка на интерес к процессу. Он не смотрит ни на жену, на чьих коленях покоится голова служанки, ни на неё саму — его взгляд блуждает где-то в стороне, а член двигается методично, словно поршень.

Иногда она даже задаётся вопросом, способен ли командор вообще испытать страсть? Но поймав ненароком равнодушный взгляд светлых глаз, думает — нет. Человек, который помог уничтожить прошлую жизнь, не способен на нормальные чувства.

Поэтому лёжа с раздвинутыми ногами и задранной до талии юбкой, она может только разглядывать потолок и надеяться, что Церемония наконец принесёт результат и ей больше не придётся приходить в эту спальню.

***  
Она почти смирилась, когда пришла надежда.

Скрипучая лестница не выдала её, когда однажды вечером она спустилась вниз и увидела сквозь приоткрытую дверь кабинета командора то, что не предназначено для чужих глаз. Две фигуры, прижавшиеся друг к другу так тесно, что слились в одну тень. Едва уловимый шёпот и отчётливые звуки поцелуев. Тихий стон и широкие ладони, распутывающие галстук и забирающиеся под полы пиджака.

Она видела таких, как они раньше. В дни, о которых ей было велено забыть, она видела своих друзей, По и Финна. Она помнила, как они смеялись, распивая одну банку пива на двоих. Как Финн вырывал из масляных пальцев бойфренда пачку начос, а По клал голову ему на колени, когда они включали Нетфликс, чтобы посмотреть пару серий перед завтрашним тестом.

Позже она тоже видела таких на стене, повешенных. Их лица закрывали мешки с подписями «гендерные изменники», а тела покачивались на прибрежном ветру, как нелепые и страшные манекены.

Теперь же она ненароком застала двух людей, заочно приговорённых к смерти, но продолжавших отчаянно цепляться за жизнь. Они держались друг за друга, они искали страсть и утешение. Они нуждались в том, чего не могли иметь, даже обладая властью в новом, созданном их руками, мире. Хозяин и надсмотрщик, командор и доносчик — два трупа, которые хотели жить.

Она быстро отступила в тень, когда командор заметил приоткрытую дверь и поспешил закрыть её. Теперь она поняла, почему у него было такое отстранённое лицо во время Церемоний — не её он видел на кровати с раздвинутыми ногами, не в неё хотел он вставить свой член, а может вообще хотел, чтобы вставили ему.

Не важно.

Она поняла, что нашла зацепку. Рычаг, на который можно надавить. Оружие, которым нужно воспользоваться. Тайный ход, по которому она обязана сбежать.

Все дорожат жизнью. Особенно когда на кон поставлена не только твоя.

***  
Стол, стул, белые шторы на окне.

Кровать изголовьем к стене, вплотную к обоям с бледно-жёлтыми маргаритками. Слова шантажа, тщательно подобранные за долгие дни. План действий, составленный в голове. Способ побега, который не даст осечки.

Её зовут Хаксова, она служанка.

Стол. Стул. Шторы.

На лестнице раздаются шаги — чёткие, целеустремлённые — ступени едва слышно скрипят под идеально вычищенными ботинками. Она чувствует, как давно забытая улыбка кривит губы.

Её зовут Рей. И она знает, что делать.


End file.
